Journey to the Past
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: On the former queen's birthday, Cedric reminisces to Sofia about his past history with the twins' mother; in the process, he reveals some surprising details that Sofia never would have imagined. [May become Slightly AU if future episodes/specials have different names/scenarios. UPDATE 9/11: The Queen's actual name was Lorelei, according to Craig. My story will remain as it is. :)]
1. It's Tradition

Journey to the Past

Summary: On the former queen's birthday, Cedric reminisces to Sofia about his past history with the twins' mother; in the process, he reveals some surprising details that Sofia never would have imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did come up with The Queen's name only for the sake of this story, so if it's actually revealed in the show and differs from the story, I'm okay with that. Also, the same can be said for if any other details in here differ from the show. 😊

A/N: Hi, everyone! I know I've been saying I wanted to wait to see what would happen with the show, but I feel like it may be a while before we actually find out. Nearly daily, I check for updates only to find that there is still nothing. With school officially back in session, I decided to proceed with the story. I just wanted to go ahead and put this out there, because I have been so excited to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Note: I have written several stories with The Queen in them in the past. If you're unfamiliar, I'll just say this. She and Cedric had a unique bond in my stories—similar to what he shares with Sofia. She was the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had until he met Sofia. He's also told Sofia about his relationship with her in the past (i.e. "Her Legacy"). In here, we'll explore their friendship more in depth. 😉

Chapter List:

1: It's Tradition

2: A Princess's Promise

3: Just Like Yesterday

*Story*

Chapter 1: It's Tradition

Cedric pulled a small boysenberry tart across his work table and conjured a single candle to rest in the center of the tart. With a simple tap of the wand, he lit the candle and watched the flame flicker back and forth for a few seconds before remaining relatively still. Still observing the small flame, his mind flooded with memories: visuals, sounds, scents, emotions…everything that reminded him of _her_. With a short sigh, he picked up the tart, preparing to blow out the candle.

He paused as soon as he noticed his door open, and Sofia walked in soon after. He placed the tart on the table again, turning his attention to his apprentice instead. "Sofia?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cedric," she giggled. "When I started to knock, the door just opened instead. I don't think it was actually shut all the way to begin with." She smiled as he beckoned her inside, and she shut the door behind her before walking over and sitting across from him. She glanced toward the small treat on the table and tilted her head curiously before looking toward him again. "It's not your birthday," she affirmed. Seeing him shake his head, she blinked. "What's the candle for then?"

Clearing his throat, Cedric folded his hands on top of the table as he leaned forward a bit. "Can you keep a secret?"

She grinned. "Of course, Mr. Cedric."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's time I told you a very personal story." He gazed at her imploringly. "What I'm about to share with you is something I've never shared with anyone else."

Sofia smiled and reached forward, clasping her hands around his. "Your secret is safe with me."

Cedric finally returned her smile and nodded. "You have asked me before about The Queen: the mother of Princess Amber and Prince James." Seeing her nod, he continued, "There is actually a great deal I've _not_ told you yet… Things I've never shared with anyone, even my parents." He gently patted one of her hands. "What we shared is something that I've never been able to find with anyone else—except you, Sofia."

She giggled a little at the mentioning.

"There was something so honest and pure about our friendship, and to be honest… I miss it a lot. I'm glad I've been able to find something quite similar with you, but there are days when I still wonder, 'What if?'"

"I think we all have those days," Sofia assured him. "I still wonder that a lot, for many things."

"Yes…" Cedric inhaled slowly before sighing. "Very well then. Here's my story. Today is The Queen's birthday." Seeing a look of realization on his apprentice's face, he nodded. "Every year since I first met her, I would bring her a boysenberry tart for her birthday, and she'd blow out the candle. It was a small gesture, and one not able to be celebrated for too long since she was always whisked away somewhere else, but she appreciated that I remembered her birthday anyway." He glanced toward the little tart next to him, with its continuing flickering flame atop the candle, still untouched. "Even after we lost her, I continued the tradition, every year, without fail."

"Oh," Sofia murmured, surprised by his admission. She knew that Cedric had shared a very special bond with the former queen, but she hadn't realized just _how_ special it apparently had been. "Can you tell me about her, Mr. Cedric? About how you guys met and what it was like to be friends with her?" She smiled thoughtfully. "Mom always said she was very nice."

"She was an angel," Cedric admitted with a sad smile. "I suppose I could tell you the full story." He released the princess's hands and, using his wand, created a hologram of a woman with fair skin, amber eyes, and long wavy blonde hair. She wore an intricate gold gown with a matching tiara atop her head. Her eyes were gentle, and her smile was sincere. "Let's start at the beginning: the birth of The Queen—or rather, at that time, Princess Genevieve Lillian Adeline of the Kingdom of Venburg." His sad smile changed to one of contemplation. "Or, as her friends and family called her, Gillie."

To be continued…

End Note: The pronunciation of The Queen's nickname is Zhih-lee (ʒɪli). Genevieve is pronounced with the zh- sound as well (ʒɛnəˌviv). 😊


	2. A Princess's Promise

Journey to the Past

Summary: On the former queen's birthday, Cedric reminisces to Sofia about his past history with the twins' mother; in the process, he reveals some surprising details that Sofia never would have imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did come up with The Queen's name only for the sake of this story, so if it's actually revealed in the show and differs from the story, I'm okay with that. Also, the same can be said for if any other details in here differ from the show. 😊

A/N: This chapter is _much_ longer than the first chapter, and you'll actually get to see different sections of the lives of both Cedric and Genevieve, as well as the people around them. Keep in mind that this is predominantly a story about their friendship, so the main focus is on them. However, there will be implications or direct statements of events that were mentioned in the show or that I've derived from the show. Enjoy!

Note: Since I'm not sure what Grand Mum's real name is, I'm just calling her Florence (after her actress Florence Henderson). Also, since we don't know all the details about when certain events happened in the past, I made some educated guesses and incorporated them into the story. Hope that helps! 😊 And I got to thinking about something. If, for whatever reason, the show decides to elaborate on these characters/events, then I'll just mark this story as "Slightly AU" or something. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter List:

1: It's Tradition

2: A Princess's Promise

3: Just Like Yesterday

*Story*

Chapter 2: A Princess's Promise

*Note: From here until specified, Cedric is telling Sofia the story of Genevieve.*

* * *

Princess Genevieve Lillian Adeline was born to her parents, King Kresten and Queen Roselyn of the Kingdom of Venburg, during the summer. Her birth brought great joy to her parents, because for quite some time, it had appeared that the royal couple would be unable to have any children. Alas, when the queen discovered that she was pregnant, the entire kingdom rejoiced.

King Kresten was a fair yet firm man. With his graying dark blonde hair swept into a low ponytail and his pale blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight, he was a handsome man to behold. When he spoke, his voice echoed a pleasant timber in his heavy Norwegian accent, but his tone was steady and serious as always. It was how he commanded respect. As to reflect a physical representation of the Kingdom of Venburg, he dressed in the country's colors: olive and gold.

His wife, Queen Roselyn, was a strong woman herself. She never allowed anyone to shake her resolve or intimidate her in any way. Her light blonde hair often stayed tucked into a thick braided bun, the woven locks looped with golden cords. Her olive gowns were of the most intricate nature: form-fitting, layered with details alluding to the kingdom (including their crest), and glamorous beyond compare. Unlike her husband, she had a peculiar shade of amber eyes, which she'd inherited from her own mother. When she spoke, a pleasant French accent coated her words.

Together, the husband and wife ruled their kingdom well. They were revered as, perhaps, the strongest rulers this side of the globe.

And yet, when Genevieve was born, even their strong and stern hearts melted at the sight of such pure, gentle beauty. The baby had inherited just about everything from her mother: her amber eyes, her lighter blonde hair, and her inquisitive nature. She loved to hold things, such as her mother's necklaces or her father's royal pendant. To the royal subjects' delight, her parents nicknamed her Gillie (a combination of Genevieve and Lillie), which meant "bright promise," perfectly suitable for a princess who had long been anticipated.

All seemed well and wonderful.

* * *

However, as time passed, King Kresten and Queen Roselyn noted something rather concerning. To be perfectly frank, Genevieve was born very small and somewhat fragile. The doctors had warned her parents to be careful holding the child, because she could possibly be wounded with too much handling. Some warm milk and hearty care changed that over time. But when she began entering her toddler years, more concerns arose, and the parents feared the worst.

She didn't speak…at all. Normally, babies and toddlers would either babble or speak full sentences at this point. Not Genevieve. She would sit there and observe, but never did she find it in her to speak. In addition, the little girl was considerably weaker than other children and didn't begin to walk until late in her toddler stage. When she did walk, it was shaky at best, and she fell often. Eventually, she finally mastered the skill.

As for her speech, around the age of three was when she at last attempted to speak. Her voice was light and airy, so different from her parents' more dominant tones. Before long, with some encouragement and training from her parents, she began talking more and more.

Her childhood was just like any other, except for the fact that the little girl grew up in a castle, surrounded by waitstaff and royal trappings and people. She had a handmaiden to prepare her daily, and she had private lessons on top of her expensive schooling. Considered a linguistic prodigy, she'd learned and mastered English, French, and Latin by the time she was five years old. As she aged, she gained a blended accent, though her mother's French was slightly more dominant in her speech.

* * *

The summer of her sixth birthday, Genevieve learned that her parents had plans to travel to another kingdom to meet up with her father's friend: King Roland I of Enchancia. Apparently, the two men had grown up together and attended some fancy-sounding school called Royal Prep. It mattered very little to Genevieve. She was just excited to travel somewhere new, especially since she'd never been out of her own kingdom before. While most of it was because of her education and royal obligations, she knew quite well that another part of it was due to her wavering health.

Still, it was possible this trip could be really exciting, and she hoped for the best.

* * *

Enchancia was nothing like Venburg. While her kingdom was located high in the mountains and surrounded by fjords and wildlife, Enchancia was more grounded and consisted of a main village called Dunwiddie and a variety of landforms surrounding the area. Both were beautiful in their own rights, though to the little girl, nothing could quite compare to the breathtaking beauty of her own homeland.

The coach that had carried the family from the ship to the Enchancian castle stopped at the steps. A footman opened the door and aided each family member in exiting the coach, while a few others collected the pieces of luggage and started carrying them inside toward designated rooms.

King Kresten smiled excitedly as King Roland I approached him and shook his hand. "Roland, old friend, how are you?"

King Roland I (who looked a great deal like his son Roland, except with longer brown hair tied into a low ponytail) smiled and nodded as he released his friend's hand. "I'm doing well, Kresten. I hope the journey was pleasant."

"It was," Queen Roselyn assured him, smiling brightly as he turned to her next.

"Rosie, good to see you." He then lowered next to the little blonde girl, who had her hair braided down her back, a simple white dress tied with golden ribbons, and a doll tucked into her left arm as she held her mother's hand with her right one. "And who might this little one be?"

"I am Genevieve, Your Majesty," she responded sweetly, a soft smile on her face, releasing her mother's hand and instead extending her own hand to the man, as if to shake it.

King Roland I just chuckled and grasped her hand gently, placing a kiss on it and causing the girl to giggle. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Genevieve. Your father has written about you often." He released her hand and stood, turning to his own family. "Of course, you know my wife, Florence." He smiled as the queen greeted the visitors fondly. "And these are _our_ children: Matilda and Roland."

"You named him after yourself, eh?" King Kresten joked with a laugh. "Brilliant idea."

"That was actually my wife's idea," King Roland I bragged, kissing her on the cheek and causing her to roll her eyes. "She's a genius, I tell you."

While the adults were talking, Genevieve looked toward the other two children. Matilda seemed to be at least a few years older than her. Unlike most princesses she knew, the other blonde kept her hair much shorter, and she seemed to prefer simple dresses suitable for play. The blonde boy beside her, Roland, had his own short blonde hair swept back and a red suit that matched his father's. She had to giggle to herself, because upon first sight, she thought the Enchancian boy looked rather cute in his fancy outfit.

Curious, Genevieve approached the siblings and smiled. "Hi," she spoke, her soft voice sounding like bells on the wind. "I'm Genevieve. You can call me Gillie though. That's what my Mommy and Daddy call me."

"Hi, Gillie!" Matilda greeted enthusiastically with a grin. "You can call me Tilly. That's what I like to be called. And welcome to Enchancia!"

"Thanks!"

Roland cleared his throat and smiled as the little girl looked toward him, blinking. "Um… I'm Roland."

Genevieve giggled. "I know, you have your daddy's name. I think it's sweet."

The blonde boy blushed a bit.

"How long are you guys here for?" Tilly wondered, folding her arms.

"Daddy said your Daddy invited us for the summer, so…" She shrugged with a smile. "I guess you're stuck with me for a few months."

"Whiz-bang!"

"Whiz-what?"

Roland groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "It's something our grandma taught her, and she's been saying it for the last year. It gets kind of annoying."

Tilly grinned and told Genevieve, "It means 'awesome.' Roland is just jealous that he doesn't have a clever catchphrase yet." She reached over and messed up her little brother's hair, causing him to whine in annoyance. "You'll get one soon enough! Don't be so sour." Laughing, she slipped off to tend to her own devices.

"Is she always that silly?" Genevieve wondered.

Roland sighed, causing the girl to laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Once the general meet-and-greet was completed, the Enchancian family helped get the Venburgian family settled in and comfortable in their temporary dwelling. Their rooms were grand and beautifully decorated, and happily, Genevieve had her own room while her parents were across the hallway from her.

While everyone else was occupied either in meetings, tending to chores, or doing some other sort of work, Genevieve decided to explore the castle a bit. It was pretty big, with several rooms and passages that could lead just about anywhere. On the way, she ran into someone rather tall.

She gasped before pausing and curtsying to the man before her. She noticed that he was much taller, slimmer, and more serious-looking, with his light hair slicked back and his spectacles resting on the ridge of his nose. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The man in question chuckled and bowed to her, causing her to blink. "No worries, Princess Genevieve." He smiled warmly toward her. "My name is Baileywick. I work here in the castle as the steward, and I'm at your service should you need anything."

It always amazed her how people knew her name before she'd even told them, but she was sure there was a good reason for it. Regardless, she just smiled at him. "Thanks, Baileywick, but I'm just looking around."

"Very well, Your Highness. Let me know if you need anything." With that, he headed off to his chores.

"Wow, people here are so nice." She smiled and strolled along through the castle before ultimately making her way outside. It was a pleasant day, so she felt a little fresh air and sunshine would be nice. She wasn't walking long before she came across a section of plants directly outside one of the towers. And buried deep in those plants was…a boy?

"Why do _I_ always have to gather the herbs?" the dark-haired boy grumbled to himself as he knelt in the dirt, his dark pants stained with smudges and his green shirt sleeves already rolled up past his elbows. He even had dirt smudges along his face and in his hair, which seemed to irritate him. "Cordy _never_ helps gather herbs. She's too busy studying _herbology_. Well, _I_ could study it too!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Ahh!" The boy gasped in shock and practically tripped over his own legs, falling backwards onto his back and gaping up at the surprised blonde girl before him. "Wh-Who are you?" He sat up before standing to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. When he looked back at the girl, he noticed the state of dress and instantly made a realization. "Y-You're a princess, aren't you?"

She smiled. "I'm Princess Genevieve of Venburg." She laughed as he quickly scrambled to bow to her. Reaching forward, she grasped the boy by the shoulders and pulled him up again. "No need to bow to me."

"But you're a princess. Mummy always says we must bow to royals, even kids."

"It's silly to bow to friends, don't you think?"

"W-We're not friends though," he argued. "We've only just met."

"Let's change that then." She grinned. "I'm Genevieve, but my friends—including you now—call me Gillie."

"Gillie," he echoed, stunned at her words.

"And your name is…?"

He laughed awkwardly and shyly rubbed one of his arms. "I'm Cedric. My father is the royal sorcerer for Enchancia and works for King Roland I."

"Wait, what?!" Genevieve smiled guiltily as Cedric jumped back in surprise. "Sorry… I mean… You're a sorcerer's son." She grinned as she saw him nod. "So…do _you_ know magic?"

"Um…" He shrugged. "Yes, I know a fair amount. I'm still studying though, and I practice with my father every day." He sighed. "I'm not as good as my sister, though. She's phenomenal. Even though I've been told that I'll probably be the next royal sorcerer, I'm convinced Cordelia—that's my sister's name—should probably do it instead."

"Don't give up on yourself so easily, Cedric," Genevieve encouraged, taking his hand and smiling at him, startling him a bit. "I'm sure you're going to be a great royal sorcerer."

"R-Really?" he asked, blushing a bit at the compliments. It wasn't often he heard such things, except for his mother's encouragement.

"Really." She released his hand. "Now, will you show me some magic, Cedric?"

"Sure…" He smiled gently. "Gillie…"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Genevieve got to know everyone in Enchancia better. Her two favorite people, though, were Roland and Cedric. For many of the townspeople (and some of the royals), there was talk of how charming Roland and Genevieve looked together. They hinted that the two children might grow up and fall in love, thus joining the two kingdoms together in peace and harmony. What they didn't see, however, was the girl's budding friendship with the royal sorcerer's son.

Although it wasn't forbidden for royals and staff members (and their families) to be friends, it _was_ forbidden for magic wielders to teach their craft to royals at the time, even though the two friends were unaware of it. In fact, there were so many unspoken (or, at the very least, _unmentioned_ ) rules that it was hard to keep up. Still, that didn't stop Genevieve from prying Cedric for more magical knowledge.

"I have one I think you'll really like," the little boy gushed as he handed the blonde girl his training wand. "It's kind of silly, but then, you seem to like silly things."

She gave him a sarcastic stare. "Very funny, Cedric." She grinned. "Tell me."

"Aim the wand at that stone." He pointed toward the silver stone on the ground outside the tower. "Say _Bounciglius_ and watch what happens."

" _Bounciglius_!" Genevieve squealed in delight as the stone began bouncing about, from the ground to the stone walls of the castle, and then off down the grass and out of sight. "Wow! That's amazing!" She giggled. " _You're_ amazing, Cedric!"

Cedric blushed modestly.

"Oh, I can't imagine a better way to spend my birthday." She laughed.

"Wait, it's your birthday?" Cedric gaped at her as she nodded. "You could have told me, you know…"

The girl smiled. "It's all right. You let me spend time with you. That's the best birthday present I could have gotten."

The boy smiled sincerely at her words before reaching down and taking the wand from her. "Hold out your hand, Princess." When she did as he requested, he gently tapped the palm of her hand. " _Suavis acerbus._ " Once spoken, there, in the center of her palm, lay a small boysenberry tart. With another tap, he produced a candle with a small flickering flame. He glanced toward the blonde girl, who seemed surprised by his actions. "Make a wish."

Genevieve pondered for a few moments before smiling coyly, closing her eyes, and blowing out the candle. She looked toward her friend as he discarded the candle, leaving her with the tiny pie.

"What did you wish for?" he wondered.

"It's a secret," she teased, "but…I have a feeling it's going to come true." With her free hand, she reached down and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. "Thank you, Cedric."

He smiled, another modest blush on his cheeks. He was still getting used to having a _friend_ , much less a princess as his closest companion. "You're welcome, Gillie."

Together, they walked off, hands swinging back and forth in a friendly manner as they laughed and chatted along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain fair-haired prince had noticed the two, and he didn't seem at all pleased with their closeness. "I can't believe Gillie likes _Cedric_ better than _me_ ," he complained.

"You _could_ just tell her that you like her, you know," Tilly suggested as she appeared next to him, startling her brother.

"Tilly! Stop popping up in random places!" He glared at her as she snickered. "But seriously, she's always hanging out with Cedric— _Cedric_!"

"Cedric's one of your best friends," she reminded him. "Why are you whining about this so much? You should be happy for him. Aside from you (and me, I guess), he doesn't really talk to anyone else. Cedric's a pretty lonely kid sometimes, Roland. Give the boy a break and let him have this one friend."

"You don't get it, Tilly," he complained. "I _like_ Gillie, like you said. But she doesn't seem to like me…not as much as she likes Cedric."

Tilly rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Did you ever think that maybe she just likes Cedric as a friend? As someone to spend some time with and talk to?"

"She could talk to _me_!"

The blonde princess grinned and patted her brother's cheek. "Easy, Rollie. Your jealousy is showing." She chuckled and turned, skipping off.

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled, his insistency falling on deaf ears. He frowned as he sighed heavily. "I'm _not_."

* * *

The next few days, Roland sulked around the castle, to the point where both Tilly and Cordelia, who were hanging out and playing around, got tired of his moping.

" _Your Highness_ ," Cordelia began in a slightly annoyed tone, using his title to let him know that she was irked with him (since the children typically just called each other by their names at the time), "not that Tilly and I don't enjoy spending time with you and everything, but the slinking about has got to stop. Ceddy told me that you two aren't even playing Dazzleball anymore, and he's worried you're mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him," Roland confirmed, sighing. "I just wish Gillie liked spending as much time with _me_ as she does with _him_."

"Roland has a little crush on her," Tilly laughed, causing Cordelia to giggle as Roland blushed.

"Anyone can see _that_!" The sorceress-in-training stepped over to the fair-haired boy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Roland, it is my advice to just tell the princess how you feel. Maybe she'll return your feelings."

"And if she doesn't?"

Cordelia grinned as she lowered her hands and winked toward a snickering Tilly. "Maybe I'll end up with a sister-in-law in the future?"

"CORDELIA!"

"What? I'm just joking!" The mini sorceress laughed, noting the annoyed stance the prince had taken on. "You need to talk to her, Roland, by yourself. I'll handle Cedric—say Father needs him or something."

"Right, right…" Roland nodded, feeling more confident. "Okay, it sounds like a plan."

"I think you're being a little over the top with all of this," Tilly advised him.

"Say what you want," the prince argued, "but I think Cordelia is right. I need to talk to her." He turned and took off running.

"Boys," Tilly groaned, smirking as Cordelia laughed. "And they say _girls_ are dramatic?"

* * *

Outside near the water, Genevieve and Cedric were sitting on a blanket, sharing a plate of assorted fruits and talking. They didn't notice a narrowed pair of green eyes trained on them, watching their every move.

"Do you know any other languages, Cedric?" Genevieve inquired curiously.

"My father has taught me a lot of Latin," he replied, grabbing a raspberry. "Since it's so ingrained in magic spells and everything, it helps to know it. And I've also learned a tiny bit of French, but not enough to brag about."

Genevieve grinned. " _Comprenez-vous ce que je dis?_ "

Cedric returned the grin and nodded. " _Oui_."

Roland's face twisted into an annoyed pout. "Oh, great. Now they're having secret conversations in _French_. Perfect!" He clasped his hands over his mouth and ducked down behind the bush he was using as cover when he noticed that the other children seemed to be looking around.

"Did you hear something?" Genevieve asked.

Cedric shrugged. "Maybe it was just the wind." He smiled excitedly. "Oh, Gillie! I learned a new spell yesterday. Would you like to see?"

Roland's ears perked up, and he peered over the bushes.

Genevieve nodded happily. "Of course!"

The young boy clasped his wand and pointed toward the water. " _Fontes Aquarum_!" He beamed proudly as the water twisted a few times before beginning to spout upward, just like a fountain would. He noticed how impressed the blonde girl appeared and felt his heart swell in happiness. It was nice to have someone who found his magic fascinating. With a counter command, the water returned to its resting state.

"Can I try?" the princess requested.

"Sure!" He passed the wand over to her and gently guided her hands to point in the direction of the water, which didn't seem to sit well with a silently fuming Roland. "And now say, _Fontes Aquarum_."

She nodded. " _Fontes Aquarum_!" Amber eyes widened and sparkled in delight as the water soon repeated the same action as it had with Cedric. "This is wonderful, Cedric!"

"'This is wonderful, Cedric!'" Roland grumbled, mimicking the girl's overly-enthusiastic response. " _Of course_ she'd think magic is wonderful. Magic is—" He paused and blinked as realization dawned on him. He frowned. "The sorcerers and their families are not allowed to teach us royals magic…" He glanced back toward the giggling friends. "And that includes Cedric and Gillie." He stood up and quietly sneaked back toward the castle. "We'll settle that right now."

* * *

About an hour later, Cedric and Genevieve returned to the castle, laughing and chatting like always. Upon entering, they were instantly stopped by Baileywick, who seemed more serious than usual.

"Cedric, Princess Genevieve, your presence has been requested in the throne room."

"Why so serious, Baileywick?" Cedric teased, enjoying the irked look on the older castle worker's face.

"Just get in there, Cedric. Now." He turned and marched off to his next duties.

"He's always _so_ stern," Cedric complained as he and his friend did as requested.

"He'll loosen up over time," Genevieve told him with a giggle. "Maybe."

The moment the two friends entered the throne room, they knew something was wrong. If the looks of disappointment and agitation on the surrounding faces weren't enough, then the eerie silence very well could have been. Both sets of parents were present, and King Roland I stood among them with his son beside him, his arms folded, and his face twisted into a look of irritation.

"What is going on?" Genevieve asked, seeing that Cedric was too nervous to do so.

"Cedric," King Roland I began in a strong, clear voice, causing the boy to jump, "is it true that you were teaching Princess Genevieve magic?"

"I—I-…"

"I asked him to," the blonde defended, stepping in front of him. "Magic is beautiful, King Roland, and such a wonderful thing to learn! I don't see what is so wrong with that."

"It's forbidden, Princess," Goodwyn informed her, his glare set on his son. "Cedric should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Father," Cedric whimpered, gulping. "I… I didn't realize—"

"Maybe if you focused more on your studies rather than sneaking off at all hours, you _would_ realize that, Cedric!" Goodwyn sighed as his wife placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "I'm fine, Winifred…"

"We really didn't realize this was bad, Daddy," Genevieve said sadly, her amber eyes peering into her father's calm blue ones.

"It's not your fault, Gillie," King Kresten acquiesced. "You didn't know. And I don't blame the boy either."

" _I_ do," Goodwyn insisted. "I apologize for my son's lack of common sense, Your Majesties. Cedric, you are grounded to the tower until Princess Genevieve and her family leave, so that you won't cause them or us anymore trouble. Now go."

Roland had watched the scene unfold, and while he was partially happy that Cedric would no longer be spending time with the princess, he also felt rather guilty. Just the look of devastation on the other boy's face made him second guess himself. Was his jealousy over their friendship really worth causing the sorcerer-in-training this much grief? Before he could think to rectify the situation, Winifred grabbed Cedric's hand and began tugging him toward the door.

"Wait!" Genevieve called out, hurrying over to the boy. She smiled sadly at him as he gave her a defeated look. Surprising him and the others in the room, she gently hugged him, whispering, "No matter what the grownups say, you and I will be friends forever, and nothing can change that."

Cedric smiled appreciatively and returned her hug before willingly leaving with his mother.

Soon after, the throne room was cleared save for Genevieve and Roland, who still wore a look of guilt on his face.

"Gillie," Roland began nervously, watching as she turned to him. "I, um…" He couldn't very well tell her that _he_ was the reason for her separation from her friend. "I'm…sorry they were so mean to you guys."

Genevieve smiled and shook her head. "Grownups think they know everything, don't they? Cedric meant no harm teaching me magic. He did it because I asked him to. I guess they're just… They just don't understand, Roland."

"I understand," he assured her, stepping forward and grabbing her hand, surprising her. "Grownups have their own way of thinking. We have ours." He smiled shyly as she giggled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded. "Sure. That would be nice."

So, they did.

* * *

While the two fair-haired children were spending time walking around outside the castle together, Cedric, confined to the tower, stared out the window at the top of the staircase longingly as he saw his two friends walking side by side, their hands clasped together.

"At least _they_ get to have fun," he lamented, sighing. "I just wish I knew how they even knew I was teaching Gillie magic…" He frowned thoughtfully as his eyes trained on Roland. "Could it be that…?" He then shook his head. "No…" Roland was his best friend. There's no way he'd try to jeopardize his friendship with Genevieve.

"Cedric!"

The boy turned and looked down over the staircase, seeing that his father had a stack of books floating around him. He groaned in dismay.

"Study time."

"Yes, Father…"

* * *

 ** _"Your father ended up admitting a few days later—out of guilt—that he was the reason for Gillie's and my separation."_**

 **" _Wow, that's awful, Mr. Cedric… Were you mad?"_**

 **" _I was livid, but I also felt a bit betrayed. He was supposed to be my friend, so I couldn't believe he'd do something like that. We eventually made up, and things went on like always… And the years passed by…"_**

* * *

The years came and went, and during those years, the two kingdoms reunited several times. With every visit, the relationship between Genevieve and Roland became stronger. While the princess still found time to spend with the training sorcerer, she found herself more infatuated with the fair-haired prince.

One summer, though, a few months after Cedric's debacle with Cordelia's presentation, Genevieve took notice of Cedric's despondent and more reclusive nature. He didn't even greet her like he normally would when she visited, so she knew something must be wrong. Concerned, she sought him out and found him in the middle of the spiral staircase that led to the top of his tower.

Genevieve, now donned in a floor-length purple gown with her hair free and falling to her waist in a mass of waves, climbed the stairs until she finally reached her friend. She sat down next to him and gently nudged him, earning little to no response. "So… I heard what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured, turning away from her.

"It was an accident," she encouraged, gently taking one of his hands. "I'm sure of it."

Cedric frowned. "Accident or not, everyone is now labeling me as a bungler, and I've been called 'the worst sorcerer ever.'" He glared at the ground, heated at the subject that he still couldn't seem to surpass. "Maybe I am, Gillie… Maybe I really am the worst sorcerer ever. I'm nothing like my father. Even my sister is far better than I am, and yet _I'm_ the one in line to be the next royal sorcerer?" He shook his head. "Maybe Cordy should just take the position. It's the least I can do for what happened to her."

"I'm sure someone will be able to fix her hair eventually, but you mustn't be so hard on yourself, Cedric." She smiled at him as he finally looked toward her, a look of apprehension on his features. "People make mistakes. It's called life. We _all_ make them." She gently squeezed his hands. "It's part of what makes us human."

Finally, Cedric gave in and smiled a bit. "Maybe so…"

"By the way, I know it was an accident, but I think this look suits you." She grinned as she playfully flipped his lighter bangs, causing him to sputter at the action.

"You think so? It doesn't make me look strange?"

She grinned. "No stranger than usual. I like it."

He blinked as she reached over and hugged him, and he returned it hesitantly, relishing in the fact that at least _someone_ cared enough about him to encourage him like she did. He watched as she bid him farewell for now before disappearing from the tower altogether. He sighed, lowering his head into his hands in frustration. He knew very well that Genevieve was right, but he still had all those voices echoing in his mind, mocking him and berating him. He gripped his hair in frustration. Would the voices ever go away?

* * *

More years passed, with Roland and Genevieve eventually beginning a courtship in their teenage years. Upon the summer of Genevieve's fifteenth birthday, something happened that no one ever expected: she and Roland had a huge fight.

She'd been walking by the throne room of the Enchancian castle when she overheard Roland, now in full training to be a king himself, scolding Cedric in front of the entire staff.

"—If it weren't for your constant _bumbling_ , the ice sculptures wouldn't have melted, the glass figures wouldn't have broken, and the cider wouldn't have spilled all over the guests!" he accused, his arms folded, and a stern look on his face, so similar to his father's. Granted, many knew that the younger Roland was nowhere near as stern and strict as his father, but as he was forced to be in a position of power as part of his birthright and due to his father's recent passing, he'd had to grow up very quickly. With the aid of his mother and Baileywick he found himself falling into the leadership role pretty easily.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty," Cedric stuttered, a habit that was becoming more prevalent, after 'the incident' a few years ago. He hated that he'd picked it up, but Roland made him very nervous sometimes, and he feared angering the new king more than anything. While King Roland I had been an imposing and sometimes scary man, he had nothing on a bitter son who had to become a king himself before his childhood years were even officially over.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Cedric. It happened, and the party was ruined. Your father never would have made mistakes like this." He knew instantly that remark hit the other boy really hard, so he backed off of it. "Just…make sure it doesn't happen again and go with Baileywick to help clean up the mess."

Cedric nodded, inwardly feeling as though he'd been struck across the face. "Yes, sire." He often missed the friendship he once had with the other teen, but he could tell immediately that whatever friendship they'd once forged was now gone. He turned and followed the steward out of the throne room, glancing sadly toward a shocked Genevieve as he passed.

The princess was stunned at what she'd just witnessed. The animosity was palatable, and while she understood that it was Roland's duty to keep order in the kingdom, she was very dissatisfied with his method for doing so. Frowning, she made a decision.

* * *

A few hours later, as Roland was exiting the throne room, he yelped in surprise as he was practically dragged down the corridor and outside. He realized exactly who had a tight hold of his wrist, and he could feel the color draining from his face. Genevieve did _not_ look happy.

"What has gotten into you, Roland?" she demanded as they stopped far enough away from the castle to speak privately. "Why on earth were you yelling at Cedric like you did earlier, when you very well could have spoken to him in a calm, kind manner?"

"You don't understand—"

" _I_ don't understand?" she snapped. "Roland, my mother just passed away this year too, and did _I_ go off the deep end and start taking out my anger on others? No. I dealt with my grief in my own way and began the healing process. You should really consider doing the same instead of yelling at everyone you come across."

"Aw, Gillie—"

She glared at him and folded her arms. "That's 'Princess Genevieve' to you, Roland."

He gaped at her in shock. "Just because I said something to Cedric?"

"You don't say things like that, in that tone, to people—especially my best friend. Do you know how horrible it is that you basically told him he'll never be good enough, that he'll never be like his father?"

Oh, great. She still preferred Cedric over him… Roland frowned. "I thought _I_ was your best friend."

Amber eyes narrowed, irked that he seemed to be missing the point. " _My_ best friend wouldn't say what you said to others. It was rude and uncaring, even if he _did_ make a mistake. He's not perfect, Roland, and for the record, neither are you." She noticed he seemed to be deflating a bit, which served him right. "And until you apologize to him and _mean_ it, you'll have no right to address me by any friendly term. 'Gillie' is reserved for my family and close friends; do you want to be one of those people again, Roland? Make amends with Cedric." She huffed and turned, walking away from him.

Roland groaned, leaning against a tree. "Why am _I_ always the bad guy?" He sighed, realizing that he'd have to apologize to Cedric for his outburst. He didn't always enjoy admitting he was wrong, even to someone he once considered a close friend. Desperate to get back into Genevieve's good graces, though, he made up his mind to do so anyway.

* * *

"Cedric," Roland began later that evening as he approached the weary-looking sorcerer in training in the corridor. His hair was all disheveled from sweating and working, and his clothing was in just as sloppy a state. "I came to apologize."

Cedric wasn't naïve. He knew very well that Genevieve must have been involved in Roland's current mission. Since when did the young king apologize to _him_ recently? Still… "It's all right, Your Majesty."

"No… No, it's not. I realize my temper can be bad sometimes, and I'm sure you know why." He rubbed his arm in shame as the other teen nodded silently. "I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Thank you, King Roland." Cedric frowned as Roland nodded and left. He felt a bit of bitterness building up inside of him. So that was it, huh? The young king's blossoming romance with someone he'd grown up with and considered a dear friend was now affecting his actions. He didn't mean a word he said, and the sorcerer in training knew it. If it weren't for Genevieve, he _never_ would have apologized. "So be it then." Feeling a sense of cold and callousness flowing in his veins, he turned and started back toward the tower.

* * *

The next year, Genevieve and Roland finally became engaged, much to both of their kingdoms' delight. The two lovebirds had grown ever more infatuated with each other and wanted nothing more than to marry and start a family. Happily, Genevieve had forgiven Roland for his actions the previous year, though she was unaware how Cedric actually reacted to the apology. In fact, no one seemed to realize the once shy, kind, innocent sorcerer was now far more calculating and reclusive: not even his parents or sister.

He had recently acquired a raven as his familiar during his studies at Hexley Hall: Wormwood. The bird seemed as callous as Cedric was slowly becoming, and that quiet steadfastness suited the teenager just fine.

With his parents now retired and living in Mystic Meadows and Cedric now officially the royal sorcerer, he had the tower and workshop all to himself. He'd changed very little since their departure, though his father had insisted upon placing the portrait of himself and his wife in the tower so that they could travel to see him whenever they wished. In addition, Cordelia had fallen in love with a sorcerer from Hexley Hall and had gotten married to him, moving out of the castle and leaving her brother behind—again, which suited him just fine. Still, the times when he wasn't called to do things for the kingdom or when he wasn't conducting his daily job, he was plotting.

Mostly, he was plotting to get back at Roland for the way he'd embarrassed him and made a mockery of his name. Were it not for his birthright and his involvement in the royal family, he knew quite well that he would have been tossed out: regardless of the fact that he was the son of the man who'd once saved the previous king's life nine and a half times.

"Perhaps we should take over the kingdom, Wormy," Cedric murmured to the young raven, who was sitting on his shoulder. "I'd make a far better king than Roland. I know what the people want, because I _am_ the people."

The little raven cawed in agreement, a sneer forming on his face.

"I just need the method… I'm not quite sure how to go about doing so." He pondered on it often, and while this was his first time vocalizing his thoughts to the raven, he wasn't necessarily surprised that Wormwood seemed elated at the idea of conquering Enchancia. He just had that 'dark and gloomy' look about him since his hatching, so it was nearly expected.

The plan was put on pause when a soft knock fell upon the wooden door. Cedric blinked and exchanged looks with Wormwood, whose green eyes narrowed. It was somewhat late, so for someone to be up there at that hour was rather strange. Still… "Come in."

Genevieve pushed the door open and walked inside, shutting it behind her. She smiled toward her old friend. "Cedric…"

"Gill—I mean, Your Majesty…" He would have to get used to calling her by a title, now that she was engaged to be the future queen of Enchancia.

"Cedric, you know you don't have to use a title around me." She stepped forward and gently brushed the plumage on Wormwood's back, smiling as the little bird made something akin to a cooing sound. "Good evening to you, Wormwood." Despite the bird's somewhat aloof nature, she liked the raven.

Wormwood seemed to return the sentiment. If there was any other human besides Cedric that he could tolerate, it was this girl.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your engagement," Cedric said, trying to make conversation. ' _Even though she is far too good for that awful_ …' He couldn't believe his thoughts had turned so dark, and against someone he used to consider a good friend. Still, with age came wisdom…or bitterness, it seemed.

"Thanks. I hope you'll be involved in the wedding when we do get married, you know." She noticed his indifferent shrug, so she changed the subject. She grinned and reached upward, tugging playfully at his strangely wavy silver bangs. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish with this hairstyle?"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but this happens to be all the rage at Hexley Hall, I'll have you know." He allowed a small grin to form on his face, one of the few sincere reactions he had these days—one that only the future queen could get out of him.

"I think they look better straight, but that's just my opinion." Gently, she smoothed his hair down before hugging him. "Am I doing the right thing marrying Roland, Cedric?"

Cedric was surprised by her question, but he sighed and lifted one hand to gently pat her back, his gloved fingers sliding through her blonde waves. "Do you love him?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Then of course you're doing the right thing." He smiled down at her as she glanced toward him curiously. "I'm not exactly familiar with love and romantic relationships, but from my understanding, if you love someone that much, it would be absurd to waste that opportunity."

"Is that what you _really_ believe, or are you just trying to appease me?" She smirked as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You girls and your moody responses."

"Says the moodiest teenager _I_ know." She smiled and placed one hand alongside his face, getting his attention again. "Thanks, Cedric. For everything all these years." She gently kissed his cheek before turning and leaving the workshop, the door shutting behind her.

Wormwood glanced at Cedric, who seemed a bit surprised.

"…I can't take over the kingdom, Wormwood," Cedric admitted. "It would break Gillie's heart. I can't do that to my best friend."

Wormwood sighed in annoyance. He knew his master was too soft-hearted to actually go through with his devious plans, but he could dream.

* * *

A few years later, when Gillie turned eighteen, she and Roland married, and she moved into the castle at last. The whole kingdom rejoiced, for no one had ever met a finer, kinder, sincerer person fit to be queen than Queen Genevieve. Funnily enough, because so many children had a hard time pronouncing her name, she soon became known simply as The Queen, and that was fine with her.

* * *

A few years more passed, and Genevieve found herself growing sick and moody, which terrified Roland. She took her minor mood swings out on him, which amused the castle staff to no end. She soon discovered the reason for her strange symptoms: she was pregnant.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby," Cedric confessed one winter evening as he and Genevieve were sitting in his workshop, sharing a plate of assorted fruits like they'd done as children. He smirked as Wormwood flew over and landed on her shoulder. "You know, I had a thought. Wouldn't it be funny if you had twins?"

Genevieve glared at her friend as he snickered. "Don't even joke about that."

"I'm just saying—it would be just your luck if that were to happen."

The queen scoffed and tossed a grape at his head, grinning as it bounced off and rolled onto the floor. "I'm not having twins, Cedric. That would be so beyond weird!"

* * *

The following summer, Amber and James were born, and Cedric gloated all day that he clearly had psychic powers, much to the annoyance of Baileywick, who was the unfortunate bystander at the time.

That night, when everyone else had cleared the room to allow the tired new mother to rest, Genevieve was thrilled to see her friend and sorcerer enter the room to check on her. "Cedric…" She laughed. "Looks like you were right…" She glared at him. "Don't you ever say anything like that again, because if I end up with triplets next time, I _will_ come after you."

He grinned and pulled up a chair beside her, sitting down next to her as the little newborns lay tucked on either side of their mother's arms. "They're beautiful." He smiled gently, shyly, much like the old days. "If you don't mind my saying so, just like their mother."

Genevieve blushed gently, returning his smile. "Thank you, Cedric." She looked on either side of her before realizing the little girl was the one awake. "Looks like Amber isn't sleepy." She turned to her friend. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Um…" He recalled all the times he'd either dropped something or tripped over something, a part of his unfortunate 'bungler' reputation, and he sighed. "Perhaps it's best if I don't, Your Majesty… You know how I am."

"I know how you are. I know _who_ you are, Cedric. You're my friend, and you'll never be able to disappoint me." She stirred a bit, gently lifting her daughter up against the pillows. "She won't stop staring at you anyway, so maybe you _should_ hold her." She laughed softly.

Still a bit hesitant, Cedric reached down and gathered the little girl into his arms. He was instantly struck by how similar to Genevieve she appeared: her skin tone, her blonde hair (though hers was a bit darker), and her amber eyes… "Ironic that you named her Amber, since she has the same eyes as you."

"Amber is also my favorite gemstone," she admitted, smiling tiredly.

The sorcerer nodded in understanding as he gently rocked the baby, surprised that he'd somehow gotten her to go to sleep. "Huh."

"I guess you have the magic touch," Genevieve joked lightly, causing her friend to chuckle. "Pun definitely intended."

"I'll take it." Cedric glanced back to her. "Do you want me to put them in their cradles?"

"If you don't mind."

Carefully, Cedric lowered Amber into her own infant bed, stuffed with gold sheets and a dark green pillow with her birth information on it. He then picked up James and did the same for him, though his cradle was lined with dark green sheets and a golden pillow. They seemed to be intentional opposites. He glanced back toward Genevieve, who was clearly fading fast and about to fall asleep. "Do you need anything else…, Gillie?"

She smiled at his rare use of her nickname. It was good to hear it again. "I'm fine, Cedric." She reached up and gently clasped his hand. "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

 ** _"I feel like you know the rest. For a few years, things were fine. Things were actually getting better for all of us, and we were all finally getting along. The twins were thriving. Everything was happy for a change. …And then, when the twins were still little, we were hit with the worst news of all."_**

 **" _She was sick?"_**

 **" _She was growing weaker and weaker, and it was affecting her ability to do even the simplest of things. She couldn't brush Princess Amber's hair, nor her own sometimes. She needed extra help from the handmaidens to get dressed in the morning. Sometimes, Baileywick would find her collapsed in the corridor, clasping her head in pain. The doctors soon informed us that she was dying… And there was nothing that any of us could do…"_**

* * *

Roland, after discovering his wife's illness, attempted to stay strong for her. He would continue imploring the most knowledgeable doctors in and outside of the kingdom to see to her, but little helped. As her father had passed away the previous year, prompting the Kingdom of Venburg to vote on a suitable, non-familial replacement, Genevieve was left without any other family besides Roland and the twins. They were all she had.

While the king tried desperately to find a cure or anything to help the queen, Cedric found himself spiraling into a deep, dark void. He feared losing his closest friend, as he and Roland were no longer amicable. They worked and lived in the same castle, but they were no longer labeled as friends. If he lost Genevieve, he would lose the one person who cared about him and believed in him.

Still, he sometimes refused to see or talk to her, because he couldn't stand to see her in such a weakened state. She wasn't the Gillie he knew, and he couldn't fathom this new reality.

One evening, however, Genevieve confronted her old friend after Roland had given him the task of taking a suggested potion to her. The queen, now practically frail and a shell of her former self, lay covered in layers of blankets in her bed. Her eyes were dimmer, lined with circles beneath them from lack of sleep. Her long blonde hair, normally immaculate, lay strewn across her pillows in a tangled mass. She was pale from the illness and lack of sunlight. She looked ghostly in comparison to her old self, and Cedric couldn't take it.

"Cedric," Genevieve called out weakly, reaching toward him as he hesitantly approached her bed and set the potion on the table next to her. "Why haven't you come to see me?"

"I've…been extraordinarily busy, Your Majesty."

"Gillie." She frowned. "I'm dying, Cedric. The least you can do is be my friend, not my employee."

Those words struck hard, but he understood her frustration. He nodded and lowered next to her, grasping her hand. "I'm sorry, Gillie… It's really hard to see you like this, though. I… I'm not strong enough to see you like this." He was trying desperately to keep from crying, because the last thing he wanted her to see was just how weak he really was, knowing that she'd never be able to beat this illness, to see her children grow up, to see their kingdom thrive…

"You're stronger than you realize, my friend." She slid her frail hand from his grasp and gently tugged on his bangs, reminiscing. "I'm glad you didn't stick with the wavy style."

He chuckled once as he felt tears building up behind his eyes. He clasped one hand over hers, holding it to his cheek. "What are we to do without you?"

"I'll never really be gone, Cedric… You know that."

"I'm having a hard time believing that, Gillie…" He closed his eyes.

"I know, but it's true." She smiled as he opened his eyes again, staring uncertainly at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just…don't be afraid to see me, Cedric. I know I'm dying, but I don't want to _feel_ like I am… Any sense of normalcy, including a visit from my best friend, will definitely help me."

He blinked. "Are you saying that…you _want_ to see me?" Seeing her nod, he sighed, smiling sadly toward her. "I'd do anything for you, Gillie. You know that. And if that's what you wish, then I'll be here every day until the last breath you take." Now he _was_ crying, his tears falling over both of their fingers.

Genevieve reached up and wiped his tears away, giving him a serene smile. "Thank you, Cedric."

To be continued…


	3. Just Like Yesterday

Journey to the Past

Summary: On the former queen's birthday, Cedric reminisces to Sofia about his past history with the twins' mother; in the process, he reveals some surprising details that Sofia never would have imagined.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I did come up with The Queen's name only for the sake of this story, so if it's actually revealed in the show and differs from the story, I'm okay with that. Also, the same can be said for if any other details in here differ from the show. 😊

A/N: Here's the final chapter, which is obviously much shorter! 😊 I hope you've enjoyed it. I know it's been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, but since this is probably the final story I'll write for The Queen (sniffle), I wanted to do it justice. Enjoy!

Chapter List:

1: It's Tradition

2: A Princess's Promise

3: Just Like Yesterday

*Story*

Chapter 3: Just Like Yesterday

"Losing Queen Genevieve—Gillie—was one of the hardest things I've ever gone through," Cedric admitted as Sofia remained captivated by his story. "Even to this day, especially on her birthday, I still feel her absence, and it's hard." He smiled as Sofia grabbed his hand, and he thanked her by gently squeezing hers. "Granted, I'll admit that I'm at peace with everything after all these years, even though nothing can change the fact that she's gone." He looked down at the boysenberry tart on his table, its candle still burning, surprisingly enough. "To honor her memory, I still blow out a candle every year on her birthday, typically alone, because it's the one time that I can still feel her presence…like she's really here, in her own way."

Sofia frowned softly and nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting that, Mr. Cedric. I didn't know—"

"I know you didn't," he responded gently, shaking his head. "It's perfectly fine. Besides, in many ways, you actually remind me of her: your kindness, your strength, your friendliness, your ability to bring others back together, and your knack for getting others to see the…error of their ways, for example."

The princess laughed, realizing he was clearly alluding to himself. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

"Hmm." He sighed. "I also see her in the twins, of course, especially in your sister." He released the girl's hand and folded his own hands together, resting his head on them. "I know Princess Amber will make a wonderful queen, because as she grows up, she's becoming more and more like her mother. I see a little bit every day, and it amazes me, truly." He chuckled. "I also see her in Prince James—his playful nature and his zest for life, not to mention his resilience. No matter what is thrown his way, he gets back up and keeps going. For that reason, he'll be a fine knight one day."

Sofia smiled.

"It's strange, but after watching how far the twins have come, and seeing the direction they're going, it's just like yesterday, so to speak, when Gillie paved the way for them."

"Aww, Mr. Cedric." She glanced toward the tart next to him. "So, are you going to blow out the candle?"

Before Cedric could even react, a steady wind flowed inside from the open window and extinguished the candle, the smoke rising from the wick before vanishing.

The princess couldn't help laughing. "That was so weird…"

To Cedric, though, he found it rather surprising yet meaningful; in that brief gust of wind, he could have sworn he caught a hint of the former queen's favorite fragrance that she used to wear, and it wrapped around him like a warm hug. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he pondered that.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric, I forgot that James needed my help with something." She smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Certainly." He nodded as he watched her exit. Now alone, he picked up the tart, removed the candle, and smiled toward the open window. "Happy birthday, Gillie."

The end


End file.
